


Up in Smoke

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Why are Ginny and Hermione weeding the garden without magic on a hot summer day?





	Up in Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Molly began to lay the table for lunch. Since Ron and Harry were helping George get the joke shop ready to re-open, it was just she and the two girls today. Hermione was visiting after bringing her parents back from Australia. Molly was glad for her presence. The house was so quiet, now that Fred’s funeral was over and everyone had gone home. The last to leave was Charlie, yesterday morning.  Molly smiled as she remembered how sweet Ginny had been to her brother.  She had insisted on packing Charlie's knapsack, so he would have time to eat breakfast before his Portkey left.  

After dishing up the food, Molly went to call the girls when she spotted wisps of smoke coming from Arthur’s shed. Grabbing her wand, she ran to the small outbuilding and pushed the door open. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on upturned boxes, smoking cigarettes. Their faces blanched as Molly launched a verbal attack that would have made Voldemort run for cover.  

~ ~ ~ ~

The afternoon sun beat down on two forlorn figures in the garden. Hermione, her face grimy and sweaty, yanked at a clump of weeds and tossed them into an overflowing basket. She glared at the girl working alongside her, but Ginny did not look up. 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into it,” Hermione muttered angrily.

“Oh, shut up! It was your fault as much as mine. I told you we shouldn’t have used the shed,” Ginny snapped. The heat had turned her face the color of a tomato.

Hermione kicked the basket savagely, sending the weeds flying.

“I’m leaving,” she announced. “Your mother doesn’t have the right to punish me.”

“If you leave, I’ll tell her you spent last night in Ron’s room!” Ginny shot back.

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me.  Now pick up those weeds and put them back in the basket,” Ginny snapped. 

Hermione folded her arms and stood her ground.

“No,” she said defiantly. 

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t take orders from you either, Ginny Weasley! Pick them up yourself, since you’re the one who got us into this mess. If you hadn’t stolen those cigarettes from Charlie’s knapsack, none of this would have happened.”

Ginny flung a clod of dirt at Hermione, who promptly shoved her. Ginny shoved back. Soon the girls were rolling over the grass, yanking at each other’s hair and screaming insults. Molly watched from the window, laughing so hard she gasped for breath. She had never seen anything so funny in her life, unless it was the horrified look on their faces when she marched into the shed. Fred would have loved it. 

 

 


End file.
